the_praxis_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Mud Wasp
Phylum Arthropoda, family Hymenoptera, subfamily Sphecidae Habitat: Cities, towns, villages, varied Disposition: Peaceful, gentle, loving, homemaker, aggressive when provoked. Diet: Spiritus, nectar, mead, insects Description A species of mamonme related to thread waisted wasps. While exceeding peaceful, they are aggressive when provoked. In the distant past, a species of wasp inhabited the regions which would one day become the Demon Kingdoms. These creatures were peaceful, building large tubular structures as nests, capturing the larger species of spider and using them as sustenance for their brood who would dwell within the nest until breaking free and emerging to enter the cycle of life. When the first demon lord appeared, these creatures were warped into a more sentient race. For millennia though, they still continued the cycle of life, being deemed as insignificant by those who now ruled the land. It is unclear when the insects first encountered pottery, but the concept fascinated the beasts who began to hone their skills to eventually create some of the most exceptional treasures known to the world. When Seretique vi Alloriel brought about the Grand Changing, the wasps took on human form and continued with their craft. However some of their skills were lost as they shed their insectid form for a more fleshly body and while in present times they are still skilled in this art, they are far inferior to how they once were. Mud wasps typically resemble tall dark or fair haired women with a wasp-like hourglass figure. The soft skin of their arms features an alternating pattern of gold and black stripes which terminate in hands covered with chitin. The palms of their hands as well as the undersides of their fingers are soft and comprised of skin typical of humans. While much of their body is identical to that of a human's, they possess a modified sacrum which extends from the sacral region as structure known as the pedicel. This thin structure connects the torso of a mud wasp to her abdomen which contains her ovaries, sting, venom glands and ovipositor for laying eggs. A mud wasp can freely manipulate her pedicel depending on her activities. These mamonme have what appear to be human hips and thighs, however their leg gives way to a pair of chitinous wasp limbs at about a quarter of their length. Mud wasps too exhibit a pair of longitudinal wings as opposed to the wings of a melissae which are positioned across the back. In general mud wasps are a truly peaceful species of the mamonme which fall under the sub family hymenoptera. They are very slow to anger and are typically relaxed at all times. They will only show their angry side if they are handled roughly, bullied or if an individual trifles with their pottery or mate. Their angry side is truly intimidating, so it is advised that one should not bother these otherwise reasonable mamonme. Mud wasps are typically solitary mamonme, they never form hives as with those known as the melissae, but rather choose to build homes in forests or on the cliffs of mountains. However it should be noted that while they are solitary with other mud wasps, they are not shy about co-existing with humans. Mud wasps will frequently build dwellings attached to the sides of human homes in towns, cities, villages and even homesteads in the wilderness. They can be truly engaging neighbours, peaceful and a help rather than a hindrance to those they live next to. Those who live the solitary lifestyle typically abandon their homes once after they have inhabited it for a period of time. These abandoned homes are a godsend to those who do not have a home and it is not uncommon to find mamonme inhabiting what was once a mud wasp's home. These mamonme will typically approach a potential human partner by landing next to them while they are out digging in the field, tending to their garden or mixing the materials required for building. They will proceed to gather some of the freshly dug soil to roll into fist sized balls, making sure to get as close to the human as possible. They will stow this mud in the collecting bags which they always keep at their side. After this they will typically offer their assistance and thank the human before flying off. This behaviour will be repeated frequently until the mud wasp declares her feelings. If she is successful, then the following day the human will notice his room has a new door that wasn't there before. Once a mud wasp has moved in she will build her kiln and ask for permission to add her own touches to the outside of the home. With regards to carnal activities these mamonme have bodies remarkably similar to humans however we should mention that as with polimana their frames are lightweight. What we feel should be noted is that these mamonme reproduce quite slowly and they may lay at the most two eggs at a time. Another tidbit of information we feel should be made clear is that aranaei in general have a phobia regarding these mamonme. It is believed that this stems back to the time when mud wasps were still in their more monstrous form and preyed on spiders of the Demon Kingdoms. It is not uncommon for mud wasps to use this weakness to their advantage when attempting to gain items such as aranaei silk for curtains and bedding as well as silk-screened windows at a discount. Mud wasps typically find employ as potters, sculpters and builders. As mentioned before their building skills are not quite on par with those of humans, but in recent times with the advent of open and neutral states, it is not uncommon for mud wasps to attend apprenticeships or otherwise venture forth to these states to better their skills as artisans. In fact the Demon Kingdoms have seen an upsurge in the quality of structures built by these mamonme both in artistic style as well as integrity. All in all sharing a life with one of these mamonme is said to be full of artistry and peace. Category:Mamonme